


We Already Fell In Love

by paboland



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, First Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paboland/pseuds/paboland
Summary: Miyeon was Minnie's failed first love experience. After 10 years of being apart, they have a chance to bond again.or,Miyeon isn't as Minnie remembered her, she falls in love with her all over again anyways.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! 
> 
> I was having some serious writer's block on my other story and was kind of in a bad place mentally, so I decided to write a bunch of MiMin drabbles to try and get some inspiration (also to distract myself from the bunch of bad stuff happening in the world rn). This was one of them, it's a three-parter and I already have most of it written by now, but I wanted to post separately cause there still some things that I want to add. 
> 
> As always letting you know, English is not my first language and this is Un-beta'd, so forgive me for any mistakes.

They always say high school friends don’t last. 

People change, evolve, and all those things you had to talk about become nothing more than courtesy ‘hi’s and ‘how have you been?’s. Meeting gets awkwarder as times go by and all there is to do is reminisce about the past. 

Sometimes friends drift apart and there’s nothing wrong with that.

Minnie herself never thought she would be sitting in a bar almost 10 years after her high school graduation, gathered with some of her oldest friends, people she didn’t talk or see for so long that if it wasn’t for the wonders of social media, by now she wouldn’t even clearly remember how they looked. 

Yuqi was the one who contacted her through her DMs, the woman probably the one Minnie kept in touch with the most after those weird but unforgettable high school years. Minnie and Yuqi were an inseparable pair, they often thought of themselves as sisters, fated to meet and stay together through life. 

Of course, adult life wasn’t nearly as easy or fun as they imagined and they didn’t remain as close as they were once school was over. Minnie went to England for university and Yuqi stayed in Korea. They talked every day on the phone for a while, but as they started to get busy seven days became five, those five became three, until finally, they weren’t talking at all. 

Minnie had last seen Yuqi a few months ago when she had a performance in Beijing and Yuqi was there visiting her family. Being the outgoing person she was, Yuqi contacted her first, sending her a picture of the poster that hanged outside the theater Minnie was going to perform, her name proudly standing on the very top of the poster as the main event.

Yuqi had freaked out on her DMs, demanding Minnie to get her tickets (they had already sold out) and already planning multiple hangouts for them to do together for the time she was in the country. 

Minnie wondered if people really changed that much because, at that moment, she felt like she was in high school again.

The hangout today, was Soojin’s idea. 

And well, how to describe Seo Soojin?

Soojin was always so cold in high school, so distant, Minnie to this day wasn’t sure how they ended up friends. 

If Minnie had the guts and wasn’t scared Soojin’s wife was going to come for her throat, she would admit she had the hugest crush on the woman when they first met. 

The other girls may also not be brave enough to admit, but Minnie was pretty sure every single one of her friends once had the hots for Soojin.

Soojin was not someone Minnie kept in touch with after school, they talk briefly through text messages occasionally, but Soojin was never a big fan of bonding over the phone.

The last time they saw each other was at her wedding, about a year ago.

It was them the last time she saw most of her other friends.

Shuhua of course was who Soojin was getting married to, and Minnie could say the younger girl worked hard for that.

Shuhua was a bit younger them all of them, but she fit just right with the rest of the group. She was dedicated to everything she did and Minnie always admired her for that. What she dedicated the most of her time in high school was courting Soojin. Shuhua had this made-up fairy tail in her head that the both of them were soulmates and destined to be together, Soojin didn’t buy it, of course, but the younger woman did something right, extremely so, and the diamond ring that stood proudly on Soojin’s finger was the proof.

Minnie probably talked to Shuhua the most after Yuqi, the younger woman always clung to her the most after Soojin, and even though they drifted apart, Shuhua’s affection towards her had never faded.

Soyeon was, how Yuqi liked to say, Yuqi’s forever girlfriend. If there was someone that Minnie was sure was going to succeed in whatever path she chose, was Soyeon. 

Minnie was somewhat famous, although only to a select group of people.

Now, Soyeon, Soyeon was famous with a capital F.

Ironically, her old friend didn’t become the mainstream singer or rapper she dreamed to be, instead, she worked in the background, composing and producing for some of the biggest acts of the country. Still, because of social media, she became extremely popular in Korea. It was safe to say most people who enjoyed pop music in Korea recognized the name Jeon Soyeon.

She was also a workaholic, and for that reason, Minnie could barely get in contact with her if it wasn’t though Yuqi.

And in the ten years that passed, Minnie had traveled the world, had many flings, and had a lot of unforgettable experiences, but none of it was nearly as unforgettable as Cho Miyeon.

If Minnie had to tell why was Miyeon so present in her teen years memories, she would probably be embarrassed to admit just how obsessed she was with her.

Miyeon was one of Minnie’s high school friends, like the other girls, but she was also how Minnie first experienced love.

Before meeting Miyeon, Minnie never understood why Koreans were so obsessed with ‘first love’. When she still lived in Thailand, before her parents had the brilliant idea of expanding their business to South Korea, Minnie was crazy about Korean dramas, hence why she learned the language so fast, and that was when she first became aware many Koreans cherished their first love experience.

After falling for her friend, Minnie could understand why they said you can never forget your first love.

And yes, Miyeon was her friend first and foremost, but she was also unfairly beautiful and attractive and poor teenager Minnie was only human after all. 

Cho Miyeon was, without doubt, the smartest, prettiest girl Minnie had ever met, and yet, being the panicked and chaotic gay Minnie was at 17, she was never brave enough to tell her.

You see, Miyeon had always looked like she came out of a movie screen, with her absurdly straight and pointy nose, her fair skin and luscious hair, and Minnie was, well, Minnie. Regular teenage girl Minnie, who had braces and wore her clothes a few numbers too big because she was ashamed of her body. Teen Minnie who was struggling through puberty like all of the other kids her age, puberty seemed to have favorites, because Miyeon only seemed to get the best out of it. 

And although Minnie never confessed, she and Miyeon were good friends and they spent a lot of time together, that might be the reason Miyeon didn’t take it well when Minnie went away. 

Miyeon was down to earth, sometimes insecure and she was the absolute opposite of what people thought she would be. Her eyes would sparkle every time Minnie would compliment her, or say anything nice to her really. 

A few days before graduation, Minnie told all her friends she would be going to the Royal Academy of Music in London to get her degree, as she was lucky enough to be able to enroll in such a prestigious music program, it was her dream, and she was not going to let the opportunity slip.

So, as much as it pained her to leave her friends behind, Minnie packed her bags and left. 

Miyeon took it the worst out of her friends and, for reasons she never explained to Minnie, pushed her away. The following years they barely talked and it came to a point where their conversations would just die down and none of them knew what to do to revive it. 

To say Minnie was excited to see and talk to Miyeon again at Soojin’s and Shuhua’s wedding was the understatement of the century. Minnie didn't eat all day, couldn’t sleep, all she could think about was what she was going to say when she saw her. With millions of possible scenarios running through her mind, she found out no preparation was enough when it came to Cho Miyeon. 

The woman, now older, features refined and, if possible, even prettier than what Minnie remembered, thrashed all the possible scenarios she made up in her head with a simple ‘hi’. 

Miyeon didn’t have bangs as she used to in high school, her hair was now middle-parted, long, and wavy, but still the same chestnut brown color that showed up in every one of Minnie’s teen fantasies. Her clothes, although only being a blazer and dress pants, made her look mature and expansive, and if Minnie didn’t know the woman currently worked as a paramedic, she would guess her old friend was a model of some sort.

Miyeon didn’t look as bright as she did in high school and Minnie couldn’t help but notice the dark circles under her eyes, pronounced enough to show even under make-up. 

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on the take on it, Miyeon couldn’t stay long enough for them to catch up since she had an emergency call, and given her line of work, she had no choice but to apologize to everyone and rush back to work.

On the bright side, Minnie didn’t make a fool of herself, the unfortunate one, she spends the next few months wishing she did. The tons of ‘what if’s and unsaid words kept her awake all night that day.

Minnie wasn’t in Korea for long after the wedding, so she flew back to London filled with regret, wondering how was it possible for her to still be infatuated with Miyeon after ten years apart.

One day, as if the universe was playing some silly joke on her, she was scrolling through Miyeon’s Instagram when her notification’s bar popped, nearly making her like one of Miyeon's older pictures by accident. It was a work-related e-mail, an offer for a permanent position in an orchestra, Seoul Philharmonic Orchestra.

That, essentially, was the main reason why Minnie sat on the wine bar now, surrounded by people she wasn’t sure she could still call her friends.

“So you’re back for real?” Shuhua was the one who tried to start a conversation that didn’t involve asking how she was doing. Minnie was glad.

“Yeah, I just got here, like last week.”

“Awesome! We should hang out together often, Miyeon-unnie always complains she third wheel for us, you could third wheel together!” Shuhua exclaims like she was just sharing a brilliant plan and to that Soojin only rolled her eyes while Soyeon and Yuqi laughed. Minnie nearly spilled her drink.

“Hmm— Isn’t she coming?” Minnie clears her throat, choosing to put her wine glass on the table to avoid further embarrassing herself. “Miyeon, I mean.”

“Yeah, sure,” Soyeon hums. “She’s coming after work, I swear she takes upon every extra shift that comes up, no wonder she’s single.”

“Like you could talk about overworking, Miss workaholic!” Yuqi’s deep voice was louder than what Minnie remembered and she couldn’t help but laugh at the woman’s behavior.

“Well, at least I’m not single.”

As if working on a cue, Shuhua muttered a _‘there she is’_ and the chair in front of Minnie was now occupied by a heavy breathing Cho Miyeon. 

And _holy fuck_ , if Minnie didn’t feel like God had favorites before, she definitely thinks so now.

Heavy panting Cho Miyeon was a criminal view by itself, but the way her hair was pulled back, her fitting jeans jacket, and her unfairly beautiful bareface were sure adding up.

“Hey, am I too late?” Miyeon asks looking around trying to still her breath. When she first lock eyes with Minnie, it was like the pianist's insides were on fire. The brief, but intense stare was soon broke when Miyeon promptly shies her eyes away, looking towards Soojin and hushedly murmuring “Why didn’t you tell me we’re supposed to dress up?”

To that Minnie had to press her lips firmly into a thin line, holding her laughter at a flustered Miyeon.

“I told you at least 3 times we were coming to a wine bar, I thought you’d get it from that.” Soojin didn’t even try to explain it any further, already used to Miyeon's bad memory. 

Huffing and setting down the bag she was holding on to, Miyeon finally turns to Minnie, this time not running away from her eyes and Minnie could swear that her cheeks were light pink, as if she had blush on.

“Hi Minnie, glad you’re back.”

Thankfully, Minnie was able to nod and smile. She was 100% sure that if she opened her mouth at that moment, after hearing Miyeon’s slightly husky and soft voice after so long, she would only let out the most embarrassing incoherent noises.

As Soyeon said, Miyeon looked like she came straight from work and the duffle bag that was just hanging in her shoulder a minute ago and the Korean EMT’s bright orange shirt peeking from under her buttoned-up jacket were enough proof.

Minnie wasn't sure why the woman felt underdressed, she could surely outshine anyone here with nothing but her bare face and work uniform. She could confidently say her expansive clothing, the overprized velvety black turtleneck and her gold Chanel earings, didn't make her look anything better than the other. Maybe she was just whipped, but the woman's presence itself was enough to have her stunned.

Again, she was probably just whipped.

“You didn’t stop home before coming?” Soyeon asks, not bothering to look at the woman as she typed something on her phone.

“No, it was a slow day actually, I would’ve been on time, but there was an emergency just like, 30 min ago.”

“Oh, what was it?” Yuqi had her full attention on Miyeon, unlike her girlfriend who remained unbothered. Minnie’s eyes twinkled a bit at the exchange, getting as curious as Yuqi.

“Nothing much, motorcycle accident, we get like 20 of those every month.” Miyeon answers nonchalantly, mouthing a ‘thanks’ to Soojin who just had filled her wine glass. “Not much blood luckily just scratches.”

“What do you mean nothing much?! Is the person, like, fine?” Yuqi nearly slammed her hands on the table, not one to ever have mild reactions. 

“Yeah, it was a small crash, he’ll probably be in a hell lot of pain tomorrow though.”

“Maybe you should take the hint, after all these motorcycle accidents, and get rid of that freaking death machine of yours.” Soojin interferes, earning a few nods from around the table, Minnie being the only one to remain quiet. 

Letting her curiosity get the best of her, she asks “You ride a motorcycle?”

Miyeon nearly chokes on her wine, overwhelmed with the attention and also surprised Minnie spoke directly at her, the first time in years.

“Yeah, it’s more— uh, economical?” Miyeon mumbles an answer and gulps the rest of her wine in one go, looking embarrassed. 

“No shit, cheapskate.” Soyeon looks at her with a smirk on her lips, looking directly at Minnie before speaking the next sentence. “You should teach Miyeon how to shop for clothes, it’s been so long since she did, I think she forgot how to.”

At this point, their meeting already felt like an intervention for Miyeon or a roasting party. Definitely one of the two. 

Even Soojin, who wasn’t a fan of making fun of her friends, let out a small chuckle at Soyeon’s words.

“Hey! My clothes are fine!” 

“Yeah unnie, all of the 5 pieces are really pretty!” Shuhua adds, leading another round of laughter from the table. Minnie kept quiet, feeling a bit like an outsider to their inside jokes. Miyeon didn’t seem to mind their words, her annoyance feeling a lot more playful than upset.

“So Minnie…” Soojin’s voice was soft and rather than making herself louder for her friends to listen, they promptly lowered their voices to hear her, a tactic they developed throughout the years of friendship. It was a simple act, but it made Minnie realize how much they had bonded over the years and made her feel nostalgic for what she didn’t live with them, as if was possible. 

She observed them closely for the rest of the night, answering their questions and appreciating Soojin’s constant effort to include her in every conversation. 

The glances she took at Miyeon from time to time were starting to feel reciprocated, so Minnie decided to take it easy on the wine, she must be starting to see things.

They were all grown women now and a lot had changed since high school, but for some reason, Minnie felt she would catch up with them at no time.

  
—

  
"Byeee, hope to see you all soon!" Yuqi half yells, clearly drunk, as Soyeon drags her into the taxi, having already bid the girls goodbye.

"Message us when you get home, okay?" Soojin says softly, even when drunk her mom-like self never failed to appear. "Be safe."

Shuhua waves the remaining woman goodbye once more before getting into the taxi with Soojin, the car driving away into the night.

Awkwardly standing side by side, Minnie was alone with Miyeon for the first time in God only knows how long.

"Aren't you gonna call a cab? I can wait for you to leave." Miyeon broke the silence, sounding unsure.

"I live nearby, I'll just walk there." Minnie heard Miyeon's soft hum but wasn't brave enough to stare at her for more than 5 seconds. "I can wait for you though".

"Oh, don't worry, I'll just take the subway, but I can walk you home if you want?"

"Sure."

They walked together, the silence slightly less weird since they were moving. From the side of her eyes, Minnie could see how Miyeon would fidget with her bag strap every now and then.

"So, since you're on the orchestra now, you won't perform solo again?" Miyeon once again starts the conversation, eyes fleeting to Minnie ever once in a while. "Like that one you did last year? September was it? I really liked that one."

"I'm not sure yet, not right now at least?" Minnie took way too long to process the later part of what the other woman said, shrieking a bit too loud when she finally did so. "You went to see my performance?!"

Miyeon could only laugh, not able to contain herself, her hands automatically flying to slap Minnie's shoulder, the wide eyes and shocked face way too comical for her to resist.

For a brief moment, both women traveled 10 years into the past and there wasn’t any awkwardness between them.

"I always watch your performances, Minnie."

Miyeon smile was so sweet, Minnie felt like she would get a cavity just by staring at her.

"I—hm— look, we're here!" Minnie exclaims, her voice breaking like a prepubescent boy’s, ever so glad to get home.

Before Minnie could further embarrass herself, Miyeon hands her phone to her.

"Give me your number, I have something to show you later." Miyeon patiently waits for the other woman to grab the phone, her other hand still grasping on the duffle bag strap nervously. "When you're free, of course."

Minnie took the phone and quickly put down her number, double-checking before handing it back to Miyeon, not trusting her voice at the moment.

"Goodnight Minnie." Miyeon says with that sweet smile again, after typing something on her phone, Minnie guessed she was saving her contact information.

Minnie mirrored her with a simple goodnight, all the other things she wanted to say still bubbling on her throat.

She watches as Miyeon walks away, her hands making their way to her face as she felt her cheeks heat up.

Later that night, while getting ready for bed, Minnie checked her phone and found a text from an unknown number.

_Hello Ms. Nicha, text me when you're free ;) -cmy_

—

  
It took only a week for Minnie and Miyeon to reach an everyday texting level.

It wasn't always easy, since Minnie had strict rehearsal schedules and Miyeon had crazy work hours. Minnie quickly understood what Soyeon meant when she said Miyeon worked extra on every opportunity she had.

In only a few days of texting, Minnie got frustrated and slightly scared with how the paramedic was able to survive in such a hectic way. Miyeon had admitted to her at some point that she was only supposed to work 40 hours a week and that she wasn't required to take so many extra hours. In sum, Minnie concluded her friend had gone mad.

High school Miyeon, who used to sleep in classes, only study last minute, and lazy around all weekend, wouldn't recognize this Miyeon. Time really changed people.

Their text messages were mainly about what they did on the day, sharing funny or awkward stories, and every now and then Minnie would choke on air when Miyeon would send her a selfie with her work uniform.

On Sunday afternoon, neither Miyeon nor Minnie had work, so Minnie found herself running around her house for the nth time, looking for something to clean up, as she waited for Miyeon to arrive.

Apparently, saying she had something to show Minnie wasn't just an excuse to get her number. Miyeon asked Minnie if she had a piano in her house, which the answer was obviously yes, she was a professional piano player after all.

Being in the same room was still a little awkward, much different from texting, but Miyeon was quick to mention the piano when she arrived, intriguing Minnie once again.

"I just wanted to show you this, before I forgot." Miyeon said as she sat on the piano bench, calling Minnie over to sit by her side even though the seat was probably a little too small for the both of them. Minnie wouldn't deny the opportunity, so she tries to let loose a bit, sitting down, her shoulders bumping into Miyeon's every now and then. It was like high school, where they both spend hours in the music room, messing around with the school pianos. The memory still warmed Minnie's heart and by the distant look on Miyeon's face, she wonders if the woman was also reliving those moments in her head.

"I can't believe I'm about to embarrass myself in front of a piano prodigy, God, I'm a little rusty so just give me a break." Miyeon rumbled, lightly resting her slim finger on the tiles. Minnie always loved to watch Miyeon play, the woman was extremely musically talented, the Thai woman still remembers being shocked to find Miyeon didn't choose the same career path as she did. 

Minnie remembers telling Miyeon she had perfect piano-playing fingers, they were long, thin, and looked so delicate pressing on the keys.

Before Minnie could think in-depth about just how much she loves Miyeon's fingers, a sweet melody struck her ears. Miyeon plays, not near as rusty as she said she was, and for someone that didn't play the instrument in years, she was quite good. Minnie's eyes slowly widen when she starts to recognize the music.

Miyeon was too concentrated on pressing the right keys to notice Minnie staring at her, how her eyes started to water, pooling to a point her view blurred and every wink had a tear running down her cheeks.

What she was playing now was probably Minnie's first-ever composition.

At that moment she reminded me of all the days and all the work she had put into it, all the undivided attention she gave to this piece.

How had Minnie forgotten about that song? The one they played all-time throughout high school. 

She remembers how excited and nervous she was to play for Miyeon the first time, those sweet and melodic chords that she put together while thinking of her. Of course, Miyeon couldn’t guess the piece was inspired by her and Minnie never dared to say it, but it still managed to become an inside thing between them.

Minnie had never played it to anyone but Miyeon.

As the song came to an end, Miyeon raises her hands slightly in awe, surprised that she still could play the piece by ear after so many years.

  
"H—how did you remember?" Minnie hiccuped, nearly sobbing.

Miyeon eyes soften when she met Minnie's red ones. Her old friend had always been such a softie.

"I have this awful quality audio recording of you playing it on my computer, I listen to it every once and a while." Miyeon ran her hand on Minnie's arm, offering some comfort. "You know, it's stupid," she laughed "but at that time, I used to fantasize all the time about us getting together and that you were going to play me this song at our wedding."

"What?!" Minnie half sobbed, half yelped.

"Oh, I liked you, I thought you knew?" Miyeon tilted her head in confusion. "That's why I didn't wanna talk to you when you moved, I was so heartbroken.“

Seeing how the Thai woman wouldn't speak anytime soon, eyes blinking and mouth slightly agape, Miyeon continues.

"I actually wanted to apologize for that, I am sorry that I pushed you away," Miyeon lowered her eyes to her lap, ashamed and regretful. "I guess thought you liked me back, I didn't know how to deal with it, when you said you're moving, I took the worst possible way."

"I liked you too."

"What?"

"I liked you, I—I loved you" Minnie's tears began to stream again, hands covering her eyes in embarrassment. "The song, I made it for you, I wanted to confess—"

"Hey, it's okay." Miyeon rushed to hug her, arms tightly wrapped around her back. She was shocked, but not at all awkward, and to that Minnie could only be thankful her friend had matured well over the years. "Guess we were both idiots."

They laughed together and Minnie cried some more on Miyeon's arms, the narrow piano bench now somehow comfortably fitting the two of them.

  
—

  
If someone said to Minnie when she was back in London that the previous events were going to happen, she would probably fantasize about a thousand different romantic scenarios between her and Miyeon. But the reality was different, painfully so.

It had been 10 years since they mutually liked each other without knowing, a lot could change in 10 years, hell, a lot could change in 10 seconds.

Even if, in Minnie's deepest desires, they would be together eventually, they still had to get to know each other all over again, they weren't in high school anymore.

Fortunately, Miyeon didn't stray away from her this time and they continued to text and hang out over the months.

Miyeon, as Minnie learned, was now extremely protective, even more than she was in high school. She always made sure Minnie got home safe after a long rehearse day, offering to pick her up whenever she could. 

Miyeon’s death machine, like Soojin liked to call, was nothing else than a small motorcycle that barely comported both of them. She wasn’t a bad driver, but Minnie quickly discovered the reason of their friends’ hatred for the bike. It was extremely fast, unreasonably so, and even if Miyeon could be a little reckless when driving it, she was always extra safe when Minnie was with her.

It was also quite noisy.

She wasn’t annoyed at first, enjoying the fact that Miyeon offered to drive her home, but as soon as the rides became more frequent, it started to get to her.

Minnie did have a car, a very expansive one, but she found an absolute bother having to drive it herself. She also had a bit of a driving fright, but she preferred to keep that to herself. 

As much as she appreciates Miyeon showing up late at night to pick her up on her motorcycle, at some point she had just thrust her car keys into Miyeon’s hands and told her to use it.

As for Miyeon, her whole life and routine were completely affected by Minnie. 

The pianist kept Miyeon's workaholic tendencies at check (as much as Minnie loved, not that she would ever admit, seeing Miyeon in her work uniform, she liked Miyeon better when she was healthy and not overworked) and encouraged her to take better care of her self. Soon, Miyeon found herself working regular hours and having meals that didn’t only consist of kimchi and spam. If not for the Thai’s constant text messages and reminders, Miyeon would not have the drive to change.

Yuqi was the first one to notice the difference in their relationship.

"Seriously, first you spend almost ten years without talking, and now, not even 2 months after you're back in Korea, Miyeon literally has YOUR CAR so she can drive and pick you up at work," Yuqi spoke as if she was doing a presentation, running over the facts like she was defending a case. "And you say you're not dating, still you both act like you're married for longer than Soojin and Shuhua."

Minnie blushed, wishing nothing but to bicker back with her friend and deny everything, but she would be lying if she said that the thought never occurred to her.

The car had just been a natural evolution in her head since Miyeon had begun working normal hours lately and she always showed up to pick Minnie after work anyways. When Minnie had decided to give Miyeon her car keys arguing it would be easier for both of them, which was a weak argument and she was aware of it, Miyeon had struggled to accept it at first. 

Miyeon never liked to let Minnie pay for her or buy her things, even though she knew that Minnie didn’t mind at all and it probably wouldn’t affect her bank account. She didn't like to feel like she was exploring Minnie and her money and Minnie just thought she was being stupid.

Miyeon’s workplace was actually close to Minnie's, so it wasn't exactly a big detour in Miyeon’s way and as much as Minnie liked snuggling Miyeon on her motorcycle, her car was just sitting in her garage without usage.

In the end, all Minnie had to do to get Miyeon to accept it was admitting she was afraid of driving alone.

"And the fact that Miyeon suddenly started to work fixed hours, she barely even take extra shifts these days, oh— and her hours seem to magically match with your rehearsal schedules..."

"Yuqi..."

"We tried to get her to do that for YEARS, years we watched she work herself to death, you show up and now she suddenly wants to live a normal life?"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!" Minnie yelled, tired of Yuqi’s speech, the shorter girl's words confusing her even more. She rested her head on top of her hands on the dining table, already regretting calling Yuqi over. “Stop being an ass.”

Before Yuqi could defend herself, Minnie’s phone buzzed on the table and she picks up without looking.

“Minnie?”

Of course, Miyeon would have the best timing to call her.

“Hey Miyeon, what’s up?” Minnie didn’t need to look at Yuqi to know she was chuckling.

“I’m at the grocery shop, I was wondering if you need anything.”

“Hm no, just— wait, please get those lemon drops I like and— hm that sauce, was it fish sauce?” Minnie gets up and tries to get the further she can from Yuqi, already aware this was all brand new material for her to make fun of later. “The one you used last time.”

“Oyster sauce?” Miyeon laughed. “Sure, I’d get that mushroom snack you like, you told me you ran out, right? I’d be there in 20.”

“Yes! Thanks, see you soon!” 

Minnie feels a wave of emotion crashing into her as she turns off the phone. Overwhelmed and also awfully aware that Yuqi was indeed right.

She and Miyeon were acting like a married couple. 

When did that happen? 

And just what was she should do with that information?

Miyeon did arrive in about 20 min, the beep of the door unlocking signaling that she had let herself in, making Yuqi's eyebrows nearly blend in with her hairline at how high they were, surprise written all over her face. Minnie worked her hardest to ignore her, smiling at Miyeon who appeared in her living room.

"Oh, hey Yuqi, didn't know you're here." Miyeon smiled, arms full with groceries.

Although it was Saturday, Miyeon had her signature uniform on, the orange shirt, dark blue vest with large matching pants and even though she was coming back from work, she looked unusually rested. Yuqi really should applaud Minnie's positive influence on her life.

"Coming back from work?" Yuqi asked and Minnie could hear the hint of mischief in her voice. Miyeon, of course, didn't.

"Yeah, I'm working Monday to Saturday, now, I'm doing like—8 hours?." Miyeon kept unpacking the groceries on Minnie's counter, not really catching on to the weird tension between her friends.

“7 hours on weekdays, 5 on Saturdays.” Minnie corrects her, not even bothering to look at Yuqi or Miyeon as she spoke.

“Yes, what she said!” Miyeon beamed, putting away the things she bought.

"I see you are pretty familiar with stuff around here, Minnie even gave you her key code."

Minnie's face shifts in agony, already a step from jumping in Yuqi's neck.

"I guess?" Miyeon blushed, a little taken aback. "I just hm, came to get Minnie's car back."

The loud 'yah' that came from Minnie made Yuqi jump from her chair, nearly falling. Maybe karma was on to get her after all. 

"I told you to keep it, I won't use it!" Minnie nearly yelled, her high-pitched voice almost drilling a hole into Yuqi's ear, perhaps she shouldn't seat so close to her when Miyeon was around, they were always yelling at each other. 

"Minnie, there could be an emergency, you could need it!" Miyeon response wasn't nearly as loud as Minnie's but was still extremely loud for Miyeon.

Yuqi's eyes ran back and forth between the two women, unsure what to say or do, so she decided to be quiet and watch the scene unfold without interfering.

"You know I hate driving, if you weren’t using it the battery would’ve died by now." Yuqi watches as Minnie got closer to Miyeon, voice already a few octaves higher, if you knew Minnie, that's when you knew she was mad. "Stop being so stubborn!"

"It's your car!" the paramedic stomps, her annoyance mirroring Minnie's. "If you don’t use, sell it!"

"Yah! Again with this—"

Minnie's outburst was interrupted by the loud screeching of Yuqi's chair, she had tried to leave silently but failed miserably, making them remember they weren't alone.

"Sorry, I'm just gonna leave—"

"Sit down!"

Miyeon's and Minnie's voices merged as they yelled at Yuqi at the same time, making her feel like a kid being scolded by her parents. So she did just that, raising her hands in defeat and sitting down again.

"Come with me." Miyeon grabbed Minnie's wrist and pulls her over to the side, dragging her away from Yuqi so they could talk.

"Oh my God!" Yuqi whispered to herself once they’re out of view, grabbing her phone to text their friends. “It’s worse than I thought!”

What did the two of them think they were doing?

  
—

  
Their talk didn't really change anything, Miyeon was too stubborn to take Minnie's car back with her and Minnie just kept agreeing with everything she said just to annoy her.

By the time they reached an agreement, Yuqi was already gone and since they were far from the door, Minnie's house unreasonably big, they didn't hear the door's closing beep.

What they discussed over on Minnie's room Yuqi would never know, but since that day, whenever she went to Minnie's house, she would notice the growing amount of Miyeon's belongings that seemed to multiply as time went by.

Yuqi wondered if they'd ever notice they were far from just friends.

  
—

"We're just friends, I swear!"

If Minnie had to bear with Yuqi in her ear about her and Miyeon all the time, Miyeon couldn't say she got it any easier. 

Her form of torture was, ironically, a married couple.

"Friends my ass!" Shuhua nearly yelled, shocking all those who were around them at the cafe, while Soojin just shook her head in disapproval. "Like friends have toothbrushes and spare clothes on each other's houses!"

"I don't normally agree with her, but Shuhua's right, Miyeon." Soojin adds, making Shuhua go _'Yeah, wait you don’t?'_.

"I sleep there sometimes, but it's only because of the car, I swear!"

"Car this, car that, why can't neither of you admit that you can't bear to be apart!" Shuhua rolled her eyes, known for not having much patience towards Miyeon. "I'm sick of hearing you two use Minnie's unnie car as an excuse all the time, grow up." 

"Shuhua-yah, I'm older than you!" Miyeon exclaimed, offended and slightly taken aback by the woman's words. 

"Exactly, you're months away from turning 30 and you’re acting like a teenager, can’t you see you like each other?" Shuhua delivers the first blow.

"If you don't do something, it's going to be like high school again, she's going to go away and you gonna regret not confessing." Soojin gives the finishing hit.

They successfully made her speechless.

Their words hurt a lot, but only because it made a lot of sense. 

People her age were already going on blind dates, having friends and family members set them up with possible partners, desperate not to end up alone. Miyeon had been so distracted with work, she didn’t have the time to feel alone. And she actually wasn’t, hasn’t been until Minnie came back to Korea.

Miyeon would’ve never guessed she could reconnect so intensely with someone from her past. 

In some ways, it was like it was in high school, Minnie pretty much still the same electric and emotional girl, who was just so cute Miyeon felt like punching the wall every time she pouted at her, but in many ways, she got to know someone completely new.

This Minnie who was responsible and caring, who even though was still very much in touch with her emotions, used them for her own benefit and well-being. Nowadays Minnie was the one who called her in the morning to be sure she wasn’t running late, or knocked on the door to wake her up whenever she was at her house. She was the one who knew perfectly how Miyeon liked her coffee and always had it on her house, even though she hated coffee. 

And as much as Miyeon had grown to love this version of Minnie better, she also recognized it was easier before, easier to let herself be in love. 

What Shuhua said had sounded so simple, yet Miyeon wasn’t able to fully let herself fall for Minnie again.

What she and Minnie had was special and she never had, in her adult life, someone she could depend on like Minnie.

Minnie was someone who helped her when she was going through a hard time but was also someone she wanted to protect.

And she just wasn’t willing to lose Minnie, not again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> As always letting you know, English is not my first language and this is Un-beta'd, so forgive me for any mistakes.

Minnie had been thinking about Yuqi’s words a lot lately. 

Ever since Miyeon started to spend the night at her house on the weekends, she slowly became aware of how much she depended on Miyeon.

The woman not only made time to drive her when she needed it but also went grocery shopping for her when she couldn’t, helped her around the house, and made her feel better when she was stressed with work. She couldn't help but notice how warm she felt when she came home to her, even the sight of her belongings gave Minnie joy.

Somewhere along the way, the weekends became 3 days and it didn't take long to become 4, then it came to a point where Miyeon would barely sleep in her own house. To that Minnie was completely aware she was at fault since she would make up endless arguments and excuses as to why Miyeon should stay. 

Minnie’s guest room was now so packed with Miyeon’s stuff that it even started to smell like her.

She could still remember the argument they’ve got into just a few weeks ago when Miyeon first started to sleep at her house.

_“God, why do you use this?” Minnie scrunched her nose at Miyeon, who remained unbothered applying her body lotion._

_“It’s an unusual smell, but you like it the more you smell it.” She doesn’t bother to look at Minnie, fully aware she would still be making faces at her._

_“No, no way,” Minnie huffed, feeling ignored since Miyeon wasn’t looking at her. “I guess I just don’t like your smell, your perfume is also kind of weird.”_

_It wasn’t true. Miyeon did have a different taste than Minnie, especially for scents, but she didn’t smell bad at all._

_Minnie just wanted to piss her off._

_It was an immature way of trying to get her attention, but Minnie was bored and Miyeon wasn’t giving her any attention._

_“What the hell Minnie?!” Nothing could prepare Minnie for the slap that came across her shoulder. If Minnie had the habit of picking on Miyeon for fun, Miyeon had uncontrollable slapping hands that always seemed to find Minnie. “You’re telling me I stink?”_

_“NO, no!” Minnie denied it, still trying to dodge Miyeon’s slappings. Of course, Minnie wouldn’t give up on the chance of pissing her off so soon, so she holds Miyeon’s wrists before saying with a smirk “You kind of smell like an old lady though.”_

_“YAH, MINNIE!”_

Miyeon was right though.

The more she smelled it from Miyeon’s body, the more it grew on her. She wouldn’t say she liked the scent, she wouldn’t use it herself, but the smell was just so characteristically Miyeon, that she would often miss it when they were apart.

Miyeon’s presence around her house came in many forms, not only her perfume.

There was also the crazy amount of beanies and hats, that Minnie would often find lying around the house whenever Miyeon came.

The smell of coffee, one that would never exist if Miyeon wasn’t around. In all honesty, Minnie wouldn’t even have bought a coffee machine if it wasn’t for Miyeon.

But in the end, what was a dead giveaway of Miyeon’s presence was the warmth on Minnie’s chest and the ticklish feeling on her stomach that reminded her just how much she still liked the woman.

“Hey, what are you thinking?” the source of all her conflicting thoughts and feelings is just across the sofa, carelessly going through the TV channels.

“Hm? Nothing much, just like, we’ll be 30 soon.” Minnie lied, saying the first thing that comes to mind, and it wasn’t such a bad lie, since it was something that was constantly on her mind lately.

“Yeah, tell me about it, my mom keeps trying to set me up on these blind dates,” Miyeon huffed, not failing to catch Minnie’s horrified face. “the worse of it all, with men.”

“Gross,” Minnie furrowed her eyebrows. Thankfully her parents got off her back after her brothers got married and started to give them the grandchildren they wanted so badly. Miyeon was an only child, worse of all, she was Korean, her parents must have crazy expectations for her. “I thought they accepted you though?”

“They do, kind of, but I guess my mom thinks my lack of luck in the relationship department must mean that I’m actually straight or something.”

It didn’t really make sense, but Korean elders didn’t really make any sense either, so... 

“Why aren’t you though?” Minnie wondered out loud, earning a confused look from Miyeon. “Lucky in relationships, I mean, you're pretty and you can be nice sometimes, depending on the moon.”

The slap on Minnie’s arm was certain and it didn’t surprise her since she was expecting it. Miyeon never really put any strength in her slaps, it was more like a habit. Just like Minnie’s habit was to make fun of Miyeon.

“I don’t know, I guess I want to be with someone I really love and I never happened to feel like that with anyone I’ve dated.” Miyeon’s response shouldn’t make Minnie feel happy, she was probably a terrible friend for feeling this way, but she couldn’t help herself. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Why aren’t you seeing anyone?”

If Minnie were to be brave, she would’ve confessed right now. 

Spoiler alert, she wasn’t.

“I don’t know, I was always traveling so I guess it just never came to mind to look for something serious.” 

Miyeon hums and doesn’t ask her to elaborate. 

“We’re stuck together for now, then.”

God, Minnie sure hoped they were.

—

Working with music wasn’t nearly as easy as people imagined it to be. 

If Minnie had another meeting this week she would commit a serious crime. 

An important concert was happening in 2 months and the past 5 days there were at least 6 meetings she had to attend, there were tons of decisions she had yet to make, endless responsibilities that pilled up as the d-day approached. 

Thankfully today’s second appointment was just between her and another resident pianist, Kim Dahyun, who was younger than her but just as experienced.

“So are you okay being responsible with this whole segment?” Minnie pointed at the sketched paper, looking at the younger for confirmation. There had already talked everything through, but Minnie liked to be extra sure that everyone was comfortable with everything.

“Sure unnie, all fine with me.” Dahyun showed her signature eye smile, holding two thumbs up playfully at Minnie, probably wanting to cheer her up after noticing just how exhausted she had been the last couple of days.

“Okay, then we’re done for today, thank GOD!” Minnie sighed, slamming her palms against the table and quickly standing up from her chair. Excited to get home after a stressful day of work, she bid her co-worker goodbye, rushing out of the room and down the stairs. 

She quickly regrets letting her excitement take over.

Just as she reached the last step, her ankle makes an ugly twist and she falls painfully on her side. 

“Unnie! You’re okay?” Dahyun’s voice comes from the top of the stairs, quickly but carefully getting down to check on her. 

“I think so.” Minnie grunts, thinking about the bruise she would probably get on her side after it getting all of her body weight on the fall. Accepting the hand that Dahyun offered her, she tried to get up, only to fail miserably, the pain in her ankle radiating to her entire feet.

“You might have sprained your ankle, unnie, do you want me to take you to the hospital?”

“No, no! My friend can take me, just help me up please?” Dahyun helped her up, slowly and carefully this time, letting Minnie use her shoulder as support as she limps to the exit.

The younger woman helps her sit on the bench near the exit and Minnie has a hard time convincing her that she was fine and could wait alone. After Dahyun left, Minnie grabbed her phone and dialed the last number on the register. Miyeon didn’t usually take more than two rings to answer her unless she was busy, today wasn’t any different so she quickly picked up.

_“Hey, I just got off, what about you?”_

“Yeah, about that…” Minnie sighed, she knows Miyeon was going to overreact no matter what, so she tries to tone it down the best she could. “I kind of twisted my ankle, could you take me to the hospital?”

Keyword tries.

_“You WHAT? Are you okay? Are you sitting down? Don’t try to move, I’ll be there in 5 min.”_

Minnie only managed to say yes in between of Miyeon’s questions, not even bothering to say anything else. Miyeon often acted like an overprotective parent and Minnie learned to deal with that over the last few months. 

The woman had never gotten there as quickly as she did today, Minnie didn’t even wanna know what kind of crazy driving she had done to be there so fast.

“Hey, what happened?” Miyeon still had her full work attire on and breathed heavily as if she rushed out of the car and ran inside. Minnie wouldn’t doubt it.

And maybe it was Miyeon’s bright orange uniform or the fact that she came barging in, but at least 10 musicians that Minnie worked with were staring right at them.

“I told over the phone, help me please,” Minnie whined, low so only Miyeon would hear her. She tried to get up, but the pain in her ankle was too much and she nearly falls again. Thankfully Miyeon holds her. 

As if Minnie wasn’t already embarrassed enough, Miyeon runs her arm around her shoulder and picks her up in bridal style. Minnie’s surprised gasp was loud and attracted even more eyes to them. She grabs Miyeon’s shoulder as her life depended on it, worrying her friend would drop her. 

“Are you crazy? Let me down?”  
  
“Shut up, it’s easier this way.” Miyeon carried her towards the car, not seeming to be much affected by her weight. “And stop moving, you’ll hurt your feet.”

“Miyeon, I’m heavy!” Minnie tried again, whining, but at that point, they were already at her car, so when Miyeon does put her down, it’s only so she can get in the car.

Minnie waits for the car to start moving to start whining again.

“Yah! Are you fucking crazy or what?! How can you even do that?”

“Minnie, I pull and carry heavy stuff all the time.” Miyeon spared her a look once they reach a red light, motioning to her uniform to prove her point. “EMT professional, remember?”

“Don’t call injured people stuff, that’s insensitive.” 

“I wasn’t talking about people! God, you’re so moody today.” Miyeon said and Minnie didn’t have to look at her to know she was smirking. She knows how Minnie hated when she called her moody or whiny.

“Shut up, you just had to pull that freaking prince charming shit, right?” Minnie knew she was probably overreacting, but it was hard to stop once you began. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“You think I’m charming?” Miyeon tried to tease her, but the blush on her cheeks and the bubbly feeling on her stomach betrayed her and it came out sounding nothing like she wanted to. 

If she looked at Minnie then, she would’ve seen she was just as red as her. 

“You completely missed the point!” Minnie looked away, thankful for the green light that appeared.

By the corner of her eyes, she could see Miyeon’s smile. 

Her genuine smile.  
  
And she wanted to mock her, to dismiss that stupid smile and those pink cheeks, but her heart had this firm grasp on her chest that was just not allowing her to ruin the moment. 

Maybe she should start letting her heart control her more often. 

—

According to the doctor, the injured was nothing to worry about and should be healed in a week or less if she was careful and followed his recommendations.

She was glad that the injured wouldn’t affect her recital. 

What she wasn’t exactly glad or happy about, was that girl Miyeon was talking to and how she was all over her.

The girl looked around the same age as them and it looked like they knew each other well, which was not easing the discomfort on Minnie’s stomach. 

Minnie was 100% sure she was flirting with Miyeon. 

The woman kept on laughing at everything her friend said (and Minnie knew Miyeon wasn’t that funny) and groping her arm every time she was talking.

She had absolutely no reason to keep touching her like that. Aren’t Koreans suppose to be conservative? Why was she witnessing a fucking courtship display right in front of her?

The fact that Miyeon didn't look uncomfortable at all was what was pissing her off even more.

"She's quite forward, huh?"

Minnie looked up to see a woman that wore the same uniform as the woman currently talking/flirting with Miyeon.

She guessed they were nurses.

"That's an understatement." Minnie huffed looking back at her friend and the not-so-shy nurse that kept feeling her arms. Her voice had sounded a little rougher than what she planned to and the burning anger in her stomach was starting to get too much.

If she could stand up and leave she would've already done so.

The woman next to her laughed and Minnie guessed her jealous energy was probably overflowing.

"Don't worry too much, Miyeon is one of the most loyal people I know." By the mention of her friend's name Minnie's eyes widened. Did everyone at this hospital know her? "She talks about you all the time, she really cares about you." 

A couple of unintelligent things left Minnie’s mouth, a bunch of _‘what who how’_ and so on. Thankfully the stranger was kind enough to further elaborate on what she meant.

“I wouldn't wait for her to notice your feelings though, Miyeon can be really dense sometimes.” The woman smiled, only then Minnie realized how incredibly pretty she was. “If you give her a straightforward hint, enough for her to feel like she’s corresponded, I can guarantee she will take the initiative.”

Before Minnie could gather her thoughts and ask who was she and how exactly did she knew so many about her and Miyeon or just plainly ask her what the fuck was she talking about, Miyeon showed up.

"Hi Jisoo, what were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing much was just introducing myself." The woman, Jisoo, Minnie finally learned, smirked slightly at her and proceeded to make some small talk with her friend.

By the time they bid goodbye, Minnie had way too many questions.

"Ready to go?"

Unfortunately, she would have to suck it up and act as nothing happened. Like she wasn't burning with jealousy just a minute ago, like she didn't want to rip that woman's hands-off Miyeon's arm and just how she wanted to tell her all of that without making it weird between them.

She would just have to trust this complete stranger’s advice and try to make Miyeon notice her feelings.

"Sure, let's go."

—

  
If Minnie was to take Jisoo’s words literally and was brave enough to, she would’ve just said something right to Miyeon’s face, something like ‘I like you and I know you like me too, but I’m too shy, so can you just suck it up and do something about it?’

And one might wonder, how did she know Miyeon liked her back?

Well, there were many instances where Minnie was sure Miyeon was completely in love with her. It was those dreamy stares that she would always notice by the corner of her eyes, the blush on her cheeks every time they were too close, and those shy smiles whenever Minnie complimented her.

Sometimes she was still skeptical about it, but Miyeon’s friend’s words had given her a boost of confidence, so she decided to try and do something about it. 

Unfortunately, she was never good at taking the first step. 

Perhaps she could start with small things, like asking Miyeon to sleep in her room with her, because you know _‘maybe I’ll need to go to the bathroom in the middle of the night and I don’t want to hurt my ankle’._

Maybe she could throw in some cuteness, she knew that was Miyeon’s weakness after all.

While she thought of ways of subtly flirting with Miyeon, the woman sat on the bottom of her bed with her feet on her lap, icing her injured ankle.

“Who was that girl talking to you in the hospital?” Minnie asked, not able to hold her curiosity. The curiosity here simply being jealousy in disguise. 

“Jisoo?” Miyeon seemed confused. “I thought you guys talked?”

“I’m talking about that girl who was groping you at the reception.” She deadpanned, her eyes piercing through Miyeon’s innocent, confused ones. Once the first few words left her mouth, Minnie’s impulsive behavior completely took over.

“Oh?” Miyeon looked surprised and her eyes found the way to the ice pack, finding it hard to look back at Minnie’s eyes. “Sana? She’s a, hm— a friend, why you ask?”

“She just looked a little too comfortable around you, don’t you think?” Minnie huffed, all her jealous thoughts that were once spiraling inside her head slipping from her mouth. She had never felt so upset over something this small, she wished she could be straightforward with Miyeon. “What's there to even grope, you’re all skin and bones, your arms look like spaghetti noodles.” At this point she was just trying to get under Miyeon’s skin, Minnie wasn’t exactly the most mature 29 years old you would see around.

As expected, and secretly wished for, Miyeon got visibly offended. If there were different circumstances, Miyeon would’ve pushed her legs out of her lap and bicker back, but even though she was, just like Minnie, not the most mature 29 years old, she wasn’t clueless, so instead, she carefully moved her legs to rest over a pillow and put away the ice pack she was holding before she could properly snap back.

Minnie tried not to laugh at how her friend marched around the room. 

When Miyeon seemed to finally decide what to say, she sat right by her side, snuggling the closer she could. Minnie’s king-sized bed never felt so small. 

“Here, see for yourself.” Miyeon extended her arm over Minnie’s stomach, the burning in her eyes looked nothing like the confused and surprised ones that were on just a few minutes ago.

If Miyeon was this easy to annoy or if Minnie simply mastered the art, was something she would never know.

“You’re wearing a thick ass sweatshirt, you’re not fooling me Miyeonnie.” Minnie pursed her lips, with a mockery expression that she knew would only further increase the other’s anger.

With no time to shield her expression, Minnie could only gape like a fool as she watched Miyeon reach for the hem of her sweatshirt, wanking the piece over her head and throwing it somewhere in the room. 

Minnie couldn't think of a smart comeback, not when a tank top Miyeon was right in front of her, the thickness of her own sweater starting to get to her even though the temperature of the room never changed. If anything, the room was colder, if the way that Miyeon's nipples perked against the thin fabric of her top were any indication.

Miyeon arms were slim, but muscly, from her forearms to her biceps, especially her biceps, and Minnie couldn’t even understand how was possible for someone as thin as Miyeon to have such defined muscles. 

Hell, she didn’t even need to touch it to know there was plenty of things to grope.

Had Miyeon not wear long sleeve shirts and thick jackets all the time, she would’ve noticed it before, obviously, how wouldn’t she. 

And if Miyeon were to be less dense, she would’ve notice Minnie’s beat red face or the way she would gulp every time her eyes would lower to her breast and maybe, just maybe, make it easier on her. She didn’t though.

“Go ahead, tell me I have noodle arms.” Miyeon annoyance still hadn’t subsided and seeing how Minnie wouldn’t move, she took the liberty of grabbing Minnie’s hand and put over her biceps. 

The hand lied flat at first but didn’t take a quarter of a second to grip the muscles, Minnie had close to no self-control at this point. Her body, close to overheating, was unable to process the messy feelings and thoughts running through her mind. Her heart, dangerously skipping beats, was a reminder that this wasn’t just a friend she was messing around with, but the woman she was painfully attracted to.

Miyeon already looked way too proud of herself as she felt Minnie’s finger shyly explored her pale arm, her angry eyes nowhere to be seen now. 

With the extinguishing anger, came the realization.

Miyeon noticed the awkward situation she put them in, noticed the red tint that was all over her friend’s face, slowly but surely starting to mirror on her own. And when she finally felt, when she really stopped and felt the touch on her skin, the light scratching of Minnie’s polished nails her bare arm, chills began running all over her body. 

“You’re cold?” Minnie’s voice was breathier than usual and it surely didn’t help with her chills. 

The series of mumbles that left her gaping mouth weren’t clever enough to be decipherable, but Minnie didn’t seem to mind one bit.

“Miyeon?” Minnie called, a new surge of confidence coming from seeing her mumbling and unarmed friend. There wouldn’t be a better opportunity (at least was what she made herself believe), so when Miyeon at her, the soft look on her eyes was enough for her. 

She hoped this Jisoo girl was right about this.

“Would it be weird if I said I kind of want to kiss you right now?” Minnie blinked, blushing harder as soon as the words left her mouth. 

With no time to regret her words or feel shy about them, Minnie was surprised by Miyeon’s lips firmly attaching themselves to hers. The touch of her lips a touch rough, yet Minnie felt nothing but softness as she closed her eyes to reciprocate it. 

Minnie’s hand, who was still on Miyeon’s arm, grasped it firmly as she felt she needed support and Miyeon's free hand made its way to her neck, angling it so she could properly kiss her, then nipping on her bottom lip earning a new airy gasp out of Minnie. The unexpected move made her gasp and she was surprised once again by the way Miyeon took advantage of it to intensify the kiss, the touch of their tongues sending a wave of electricity all over her body. 

The kiss was over as soon as it started and she felt as Miyeon brushed a few strands of hair out of her face carefully, cupping her cheek afterwards.

“Minnie, you’re going to break my skin.” Miyeon whispered against her lips, and even with her eyes closed, Minnie knew she was smiling. 

Opening her eyes, she realized she still had a hard grip on Miyeon’s arm, her slightly long nails digging half-moon bruises on her pale skin. 

“Sorry, does it hurt?” She eased the grip, sliding her palm over the red marks. There were so many things running through her mind right now, this was probably the easiest one to address. 

Fortunately, Miyeon seemed to be more at ease.

“It’s fine, don’t worry.” Miyeon grabbed Minnie’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Minnie, fascinated by how their hands perfectly fit together, couldn’t help but stare at it with awe. Although her hand looked overall bigger than Miyeon's, the other’s fingers were long and it was a comfortable fit around her bigger palm. It was a perfect match. 

“Minnie?”

The pianist hummed, still too enamored by the sight of their hands to look away.

“This means you like me too, right? Tell me I didn’t misunderstand.”

Minnie felt like laughing, not sure if of relief or happiness, or both, so she did. 

Miyeon looked confused, but something about the other woman’s laugh was contagious, so she smiled, brightening all of her features.

“A little too late for you to ask that, don’t you think?” Minnie kept on smiling and so did Miyeon, and even though the room was cold the atmosphere around them was warm.

“You’re right.” 

Minnie shifted on the bed, wishing to get a better look at Miyeon, but she received a disapproving look from her.

“Be careful with your ankle.” 

“Chill, I just wanted to be looking at you properly when I said like you.” Minnie huffed, the slight pout on her lips enough to melt Miyeon in a heartbeat. 

“Say it then.” Miyeon moved a bit so she was in Minnie’s sight, a silly smile on her lips and a rosy tint covering her cheeks.

“Now I don’t want to.” Minnie pulled the hand that was intertwined with Miyeon’s to cross her arms, huffing, and pouting like a child. She needed to find new ways of bickering with Miyeon, this one seemed to be super effective in its own unique way, because Miyeon now looked at her with big loving eyes, like she wanted to crush her, but in the best way possible.

“Minnieee,” Miyeon whined, exaggeratedly dragging her name. She grabbed Minnie’s arms, uncrossing them and pulling them to herself. “Don’t be like this, I can’t handle it."

Minnie’s smile had her eyes squinting into half-moons and the happiness she felt at that moment was too much, so intense that she wouldn’t be able to explain if she tried.

“Okay, okay!” She laughed as Miyeon started to softly slap her arms. “I like you, you didn’t misunderstand me.”

“I like you too,” Miyeon confessed, even though it was obvious, she wanted Minnie to know she was sincere. She held onto Minnie’s hands, nervously looking back to her as she asked. “So, that means we’re dating?”

“No way, you still need to court me.” 

“Minnie!”

—

Minnie was used to Miyeon sleeping in her house by now, Miyeon sleeping with her, in her bed, was something completely different. 

Minnie quickly realized that when she woke up, the heavyweight on her stomach restricting her movements an instant reminder that Miyeon never left her room, both of them falling asleep at some point. 

Miyeon’s leg was on top of her and it didn’t look like she would wake up or move anytime soon. Waking Miyeon up when she slept in her house became a habit for her, but they never slept on the same bed before. Waking her up like this, it felt different, felt way too intimate and she couldn’t help but feel butterflies on her stomach as she watched Miyeon sleep on her bed. Her steady breathing and peaceful face were hypnotizing, how she managed to look this pretty even while asleep should be a crime, Minnie thought, she looked a mess when she looked at the mirror after waking up. 

Giving up on the idea of waking her up as they didn’t have work today anyways, Minnie carefully moved Miyeon’s leg, trying her best to get up without waking her. 

And she was almost successful, but at the very last moment, when she finally was able to stand up, she got a painful reminder of her ankle injure and yelped, loud enough to stir Miyeon awake.

A series of muffled mumbles after, Miyeon finally sat on the bed and opened her eyes, still looking like she needed a few minutes to fully get a grip of reality. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.” Minnie whispered, still feeling like she should stay quiet for some reason.

“Don’t put weight on your bad ankle,” Miyeon’s voice was clouded by sleep, but she still managed to get up and womble over to Minnie’s side. “do you need help?”

“I’m fine!” Minnie blurted out, feeling vulnerable and embarrassed after last night's events. The sudden blurt made Miyeon frown and Minnie could see from her sleepy face that she didn’t have the same concerns as her.

“What’s wrong?” Miyeon asked, bringing Minnie’s head to lay on her shoulder, throwing her arms around her shoulders in a loose hug. With cheeks burning red from embarrassment, Minnie let herself be held, holding onto Miyeon for support as she balanced herself on one foot. 

Burring herself on Miyeon’s hair, Minnie could smell her favorite pillow mist mixed with her usual smell, the one she has grown to love, and there was nothing more comforting than that. This could easily become her favorite smell.

“Are you shy?” Miyeon caressed Minnie’s hair, feeling her nod her head lightly, further hiding in her hair. “It’s okay, you don’t need to be.”

“Why aren’t you shy about this?” Minnie whined and even though her voice was muffled on her hair, Miyeon managed to listen.

“I’m not usually shy,” Miyeon stated making Minnie lean back to look at her with disbelieve. “What?”

“If you're not shy why didn’t you confess to me before, or in high school?” Minnie thought Miyeon was kidding.

“I don’t know, you kept sending mixed signals, sometimes it felt like you liked me and sometimes you seemed to be annoyed by me.” It was Miyeon’s turn to pout and Minnie didn’t know if she would rather punch herself in the face or Miyeon. “Every time I tried to be a little closer you deflected, I was afraid of losing you again…”

“I’m shy!” Minnie interrupted her, letting go of Miyeon to sit on the bed. “I have a hard time managing my feelings, okay?”

Miyeon hummed, sitting by her side on the bed. 

“You don’t need to feel shy around me, whenever you’re having a hard time with your feelings talk to me, it doesn’t have to be something big, you can talk to me about anything.” Miyeon placed a comforting hand on top of Minnie’s thigh. “Okay?

“Fine.” Minnie nodded sounding annoyed, but the smile on her face showed she was everything but. Miyeon smiled back at her, leaning to plant a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Can’t we sleep a little longer?” Miyeon yawned earning a little push from Minnie who stood up again, this time carefully. 

“You can sleep, I have to make some calls.” Minnie watched as the other laid on the bed again almost instantly, snuggling her pillows. 

“Don’t forget to ice your ankle and be careful walking.” She said in between yawns and Minnie could swear the minute she closed her eyes she was already gone. 

The view of the other woman on her bed was foreign yet strangely heartwarming.

Minnie wished she could wake up to it every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Stay healthy and safe, wishing all of you a good rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
